scott_the_wozfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 150: It's a Bargain Bin Christmas
It's a Bargain Bin Christmas is the 50th episode of Scott The Woz Season 3 and overall the 150th episode, the video was premiered on December 23, 2019 by Scott Wozniak on Scott The Woz. Description Scott buys Battleborn and 200 other games. Happy Holidays! Characters * Unnamed narrator * Scott Wozniak * Boomer * Chet Shaft & The Ghost of Christmas Shaft * Plush Maria * Kay Swiss * Wendy's Employee * Jeb Jeb * Terry Lesler * Rex Moes * Unnamed new desk owner (mentioned) * Vince Young Credits * Directed by Scott Wozniak * Written by Scott Wozniak * Edited by Scott Wozniak * Produced by Scott Wozniak * James Rolfe as Narrator * Scott Wozniak as Scott Wozniak * Jeffrey Pohlman-Beshuk as Kay Swiss * Dominic Mattero as Wendy's Employee * Sam Essig as Jeb Jeb * Joe Robertson as Terry Lesler * Eric Turney as Rex Moes * Will Kanwischer as The Ghost of Christmas Shaft * Vince Young as Vince Young * Original Music by Garrett Williamson, Nick Karr, Alen Riddick * Animation by Lorenzo Estrada, SmashToons, Michaela Wadzinski, Leah Dejohn, GeorgeGW, Jenn Padilla, Pringus McDingus, Madeleine Capen, Alice Seatherton, Mr. Chambers, AmazingArtistYellow, Rebecca Doodles, $uprDee2, Michafrar, Rebaka-Chan, SugarCub * Logo and Branding by Nico Vliek Special Thanks * RelaxAlax * ConnorEatsPants * Source Gaming * indiejacob * Cinemassacre * Did You Know Gaming? * The Completionist * Caddicarus * Spawn Wave * TooManyGames * Pixel Empire Plot WIP Scott Wozniak is bankrupt, so he goes to an agency and makes a deal that if he hosts a holiday charity event, he can become financially unstable instead of bankrupt. When realising what he could give to the unfortunate, Scott Wozniak obtains an idea while thinking of Kinect Adventures!'s worth. Scott Wozniak proceeds to talk about the 'circle of life', which consists of a particular game releasing, being sold after the completion of said game, being sold again, and being sold another time, while reducing its worth in the progress. He talks about the worthless games who just sit in game store shelves for elongated periods, to which he gives them the nickname 'bargain-bin games'. Scott Wozniak talks about the four categories when it comes to being a bargain-bin game: 'Worthless', games that are unplayable nowadays for one reason or another, whether it is that online features are unavailable, or a particular accessory is required to play the game is not included; 'The Yearlies', games in franchises that follow an annual release timeline, usually sports games, that become irrelevant once the next game releases; 'Been There Done That', games known for their abundance, but are now left dormant, whether it is games that follow trends, or are bundled with a console or controller, games that are significantly low in quality. Scott Wozniak then holds a charity for the Foundation for Recent Murderees, where he can give visitors bargain-bin games. He invites the murder victims of the Shaft Family Estate's Dinner Party. Eventually, they get angered as he gives them presents like American Idol for the PlayStation 2, FIFA 19 for the PlayStation 4, and Madden 08. Scott Wozniak leaves the building, where he is greeted to The Ghost of Christmas Shaft, who tells him about how bad Scott Wozniak treated them, and acting like they are worth American Idol for PlayStation 2. During Scott Wozniak and The Ghost of Christmas Shaft's conversation, the murdurees realize that they can sell the games and that Wii Play is actually fun. They then remorse to Scott Wozniak about their actions. Music * Scott the Woz | It's a Bargain Bin Christmas | Title Theme Music - Nick Karr * Me for You - George Callert * Dwelings of Doom - Castlevania II: Simon's Quest * Title Theme - * Title Theme - * Stage Theme 2 - Super Glove Ball * Area 1 - Blaster Master * Thomas & Friends - Theme * Overworld - Super Mario Bros. 3 * Festive Medley - David Snell * Santa's On His Way - David Snell * Happy Christmas Medley - David Snell * Bargain Bin Christmas - Scott the Woz - Garret Williamson, Scott Wozniak * Merry Moments - Harry Bluestone, Emil Cadkin * Danger Zone - Mike Sunderland * Scott the Woz | It's a Bargain Bin Christmas - A Modest Collection - Nick Karr * Hackney Carriage - Cedric Palmer * Tom Fool - Van Phillips * Scott the Woz | It's a Bargain Bin Christmas - Lament of a Desk - Nick Karr * Scott the Woz | It's a Bargain Bin Christmas - Title Theme Reprise - Nick Karr * Scott the Woz It's a Bargain Bin Christmas Credits Theme - Alen Riddick Cards * The Great Mysteries of Gaming End Cards * Call of Duty on Nintendo DS * A Very Madden 08 Christmas * It's Awesome Baby! Gallery WIP It's a Bargain Bin Christmas - Scott The Woz|Video Scott The Woz "Ice Mountain Mini Bottled Water Rex Moes Bloopers"|Bloopers involving Rex Moes drinking Ice Mountain Mini Bottled Water Scott The Woz "Rebaka-Chan Animated Sequence"|Rebaka-Chan's animated section in the video posted on her Twitter Scott The Woz "Pringus McDingus Animated Sequence"|Pringus McDingus' animated sequence in the video posted on his Twitter Scott The Woz "AmazingArtistYellow Animated Sequence"|AmazingArtistYellow's animated sequence in the video posted on his Twitter Scott The Woz - a Bargain Bin Christmas Speed Animation|A speed animation of the animated interpretation of a scene from Episode 124: Desert Island Gaming by Rebaka-Chan MerryChristmas.jpg|A behind the scenes picture posted on Scott Wozniak's Twitter account DickVitalesAwesomeBabyCollegeHoopsSwitch.png|The Nintendo Switch cover of Dick Vitale's "Awesome Baby" College Hoops made by Rebaka-Chan for her animated sequence in the video BargainBinChristmasScotttheWoz.jpg|A screenshot of the video used as the cover for Bargain Bin Christmas - Scott the Woz on SoundCloud Transcript WIP Christmassy rendition of Breakout is heard. Text saying "Scott Wozniak Presents" in the Chomsky font fades in and out. More text saying "Scott The Woz Episode 150" also fades in and out. Finally, a logo with text saying "IT'S A BARGAIN BIN CHRISTMAS" fades in, and out. Fade to a shot of a book with the Scott The Woz logo as the front cover on a table. The book opens Narrator: This is the story of a boy who talked about stupid Nintendo games. Ever since 2017, he's done it 149 times and shows no sign of shame. Every single week he'd go Madden 08 this and FlingSmash that. It's really impressive how many sentences he could start with 'Hey all,' Any professionals could make the argument he's gone off the deep end, but I think it's just how he's always been. He just enjoys talking about these things regardless of what situations he gets himself into. Plus, he buys a lot of stuff, like a LOT of stuff, and he says on multiple occasions he evades taxes. like Jesus Christ, I think he does it for fun! But with the Christmas season upon us, his passion may have finally brought him towards a bit of a crisis. the narrator speaks, several pictures show [[Scott Wozniak] in different animation styles, reenacting actions from previous episodes. In order, the animations reference Nintendo Switch Wish List, A Look Back at the Nintendo 3DS, Stop Smoking!, The Worst Games of All Time, Polybius, A Very Madden 08 Christmas, Sonic the Hedgehog 2 | Return of a Laughing Stock, Game Stores, It's Awesome Baby!, The WiiWare Chronicles V, The Game Room, Wii Play | Eh, Why Not?, Desert Island Gaming and The Great Mysteries of Gaming. Finally, the pages flick into a real-life shot of Scott Wozniak by his desk] Scott Wozniak:' 'Hey all, Scott here, and it's that time of year, the spending season, when it's okay to splurge a little bit and say, "You know what, I could use a toothbrush". Yesterday was my 'Go-To Buy FlingSmash' Day. The day before that was the 'Buy The Rights To Socks' Day; didn't pan out, lost a few grand. The day before that I bought a few shares of Loot Crate. screenshot of a news article with the headline, "Loot Crate files for bankruptcy and plans to sells itself" is seen Scott Wozniak:' 'I should probably read the news more. Scott Wozniak:' 'And today, I'm gonna get my gallbladder removed just for the hell of it! the next shot, Scott Wozniak is now wearing a hospital gown Scott Wozniak:' 'I'm broke. to a shot inside a building, where Scott Wozniak is talking with a businessman Scott Wozniak:' 'Hi, Scott Wozniak, bankruptcy activist. Kay Swiss:' 'Kay Swiss, bankruptcy patrol. Trivia * The video was originally going to be published/premiered on December 22, 2019, but was delayed by one day to December 23, 2019, the reason behind this was because Scott Wozniak hired Vince Young on Cameo to do a scene in which, at the time, was yet to be given. This was confirmed via his twitter on December 24, 2019. * TetraBitGaming commented "FLINGSMASH HYPE" in the live chat for the video, he also later commented in the live chat saying "War Bonds LMAO" and later "Beatles Rockband is dope", Rebaka-Chan, an animator for the video, also posted a comment in the live chat saying "im offended i like destiny lmao". * Many animators for the video published a video of their animated scene from the video on their Twitter, some also posted other Scott The Woz related posts around the time of the release of the episode. Category:Videos Category:Scott The Woz